When You Were Young
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: Unohana muses over the past and the memory of when she met one little yet powerful child, who her heart holds dear and close for the rest of her life. A story about how two people from opposite lives, can come together in their tim of need. Some KenUno


AN:Ok Just a thought I had one day and decided to put it down on paper...So hope you all enjoy it! Oh right and of the Title says When We First Met, but is now When You Were Young, yeah, is confusing me...

Unohana Retsu sat peacefully and angelically at her large oak desk located in her personal office in the 4th division. Today had been a very long and stressful day, with new recruits and the 11th getting out of hand "displaying" how to be a warrior towards the new shinigami.

Closing her eyes, she gently reached for her white porcelain cup, why doesn't Captain Zaraki understand that when a shinigami becomes injured, no, _severely_ injured in his case, she and her division are the ones who must nurse them back to health? She sighed; after all, he _was_ raised in the Zaraki District. That could probably be why he was so greatly disturbed and brutal.

Swiftly, the elderly healer stood and walked over to her window, watching as the clouds lazily float across the blue sky over Seireitei. Days like these, when there were puffy white marshmallows loafing around in the blue atmosphere, were when she could sit down and rethink the life she had made, from the hazy memory of her when she was a small child running blissfully through a field of brightly colored flowers to the day she became captain of the 4th, taking up the huge responsibilities. Reminiscences, both good and bad had been stored in the powerful woman's intelligent mentality, but only one had stuck out most to her being, and it was ever since Zaraki Kenpachi had slaughtered the previous captain of the 11th.

Unohana's dark blue eyes gazed longingly at the heavens above, as the memoir slowly enveloped her mind, as if she were experiencing at that single, pleasurable moment…

_Many Centuries Ago..._

Unohana Retsu gave a small yawn as she and the rest of the captains of the Gotei 13 slowly began their descent away from the 1st division's barracks. Her exhaustion was obvious and blunt, and to her dismay, was sluggishly beginning to take over. All she wanted was a nice hot cup of fresh jasmine tea and her queen sized bed.

As her foot _almost_ stepped out of the great oak doors of the meeting room, a booming voice bellowed out from behind her, "Captain Unohana, a word if you please."

"Yes Captain." She nodded for her vice-captain, Yamada Seinosike, to leave, "Please go on. I might be awhile."

He quickly nodded, "Hai Captain!" He spun around on his heel and he hurriedly walked from the great 1st barracks.

Retsu chuckled at the sight of the black haired anxious boy, before walking back into the dimly lit room, "What is the matter, Yamamoto-dono?"

The elderly man absentmindedly, ran a delicate hand through his long beard, "Well, where to begin?" He glanced out at the long narrow window watching the blue ocean in the sky, "We have been getting a great number of reports from shinigami who watch over the Districts, that a high spiritual pressure has been located in the 79th and 80th regions. I am sending a group of men to scout the areas to see if anyone with such distinctive power is found. I then wish for the assembly to bring that pathetic soul in and be admitted into the Shinigami Academy."

Retsu nodded as she flicked her, somewhat long, braid off her shoulder. It soundlessly flopped behind her, eyes searching his for a definite answer, "I see and what has this got to do with me?"

Yamamoto opened his fierce orbs, "I want you to lead this small group of shinigami. And before you complain," he had scene her flinch, mouth starting to open in complete protest, "I want you to gain more experience when it comes to leadership since you are the newest captain after all, Retsu."

Unohana's eyes narrowed, the tiniest bit, "You know I have a vast amount of experience when it comes to leading, I have been captain for quite sometime. What's the real reason for my going?"

He chuckled, leave it to Unohana to be stubborn as an ox, she always did have that lively spark he was so fond of, "Captain Unohana, if the being with the immense power is found, he most certainly will be injured in some way. It's the 80th District, fighting is its specialty and what better way than to send someone who has knowledge and familiar when it comes to battle and death."

The woman broke eye contact, glancing towards the wooden ground; of course he would send the woman, who had _sacrificed_ herself for her old village, to the demonic and deranged area, "I…understand, Yamamoto-dono."

He nodded, "Very good. You will leave at dawn. That is all."

She bowed, then left, a sense of honor bubbling in the pit of her stomach, for being acknowledged as an elite healer.

When dawn had struck, she and 5 other well trained shinigami were off and running towards the chaotic and fearless region of Zaraki.

_Present Day…_

Unohana Retsu shook her head as she broke away from her dream like trance. That was centuries ago, she needed to worry about the here and now. Turning her attention back towards the window and the heavens above, a shiver ran up and down her spine. The investigation of the being with the enormous amount of reaitsu had been atrocious, 2 men were severely injured and the 3 others only had minor wounds caused by hollows and…devastated souls. The 80th was indeed a "messed up" district, shinigami were being attacked by their brethren for goodness sakes! Nevertheless, she was the leader and had to make the right decisions for the safety of the men that flowed and believed in her…

_Back to the Past…_

"You can't be serious Captain! That's suicide!" The shinigami was scared, hell, everyone was, but what their leader was saying only made it worse.

The wind blew even harder, as night quickly approached them, bringing along the agony and terror of death. Unohana's gaze fell upon the haunting full moon above, "This is not suicide. This is the right choice. Those men need proper healing and fast, I do not have the correct supplies with me at this moment and besides, it's too dangerous to heal anyone in this dreadful area." Her fierce eyes fell onto the shaking shinigami in front of her, "This is my decision. Now leave. I will scout the area again; I know there's someone out there."

The man weakly and warily nodded, he wanted to stay and protect his leader, but her reputation of being a "monster" on the inside, threatened his sense of thought, he couldn't disobey orders, "Very well, Captain." He rushed over to one of the badly wounded men, scooping him up in his arms.

As he prepared to leave Unohana's voice rang through the air, "Oh Kotetsu! A boy or a girl?"

The tall lanky grey haired man smiled brightly, "A little girl ma'am. Isane."

The woman gently smiled back as she turned back to the moon above, "Kotetsu Isane, what a lovely name. Congratulations."

"Thank you Captain." In an instant, he was gone.

When the only thing around her was the mysterious blackness of night and silence, Retsu began her real reconnaissance. The men had slowed her down greatly; she needed them to get safely back to Soul Society. Scanning the area around her she waited, until she could sense that flare of reaitsu in the distance. Locking onto it, she bolted, flash stepping that could've outdone Yoruichi…Since she was a little girl of course.

Hours rushed by, and still no sign of anything. She landed soundlessly upon a tree branch, where was everyone? She could've sworn she felt the reaitsu around these parts. Now it seemed to have disappeared. The healer's eyes observed her surroundings, what was going on? It was too silent. Closing her eyes, she became one with her senses, listening, feeling and smelling. Noth- wait! Her blue orbs shot open, blood.

Flash stepping towards the faint stench, now getting stronger every second, the woman came across a field. Bodies lay everywhere, bloody and mangled. Was this a hollow attack? No, it was a fight for survival.

She quietly weaved through the corpses; no survivors it seemed. Approaching one body she bent down and softly flipped it over; a little girl, around the age of 5. Unohana Retsu had scene many appalling and gruesome things in her life, or death for that matter, but this, this was just plain disturbing and sad. She had heard tales of this forbidden and demonic land, and it seemed everything was true.

Movement out of the corner of her eye. Placing her hand on Minazuki's hilt, her voice echoed through the dense air, "Come out." Standing, sword drawn she scanned the battle field, until a sense of power flooded though her veins. The reaitsu was unbelievable, "Come out this instant!"

Slowly it snuck out, "G-go away!"

Standing before her was a young boy, around the age of 7. He had a stone like face, long black hair, and a scar running down the left side of his face. He looked frightened by her appearance, probably since her sword's tip _was_ pointing at his neck. Cautiously she lowered Minazuki, "Who are you?"

The boy snarled out a, "What the hell do ya think your doin'?!"

Her mouth opened as she gawked at the child, "Pardon?"

"Ya come here actin' all high and might with your sword drawn as if ya own this place!" He reached for a ragged looking blade has he withdrew his zanpakuto, "I've go one to and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Unohana stared dumbfounded at the stubborn boy, until a girlish squeal escaped her throat, "You're so cute!"

The boy gapped at her, "No I'm not!"

Unohana quickly composed her self then asked bluntly, "What happened to all these people?"

He looked away, a pout forming at his lips, "Don't really know. Got here when ya did. I wanted to fight too…" he glanced around before he crouched down next to the tiny girl, "Poor kid," gently he scooped her up and began to walk away.

Retsu watched as he smoothly carried the corpse, was this boy the one Yamamoto-sama spoke about? Following him she observed as he began to dig with his hands. Unohana surveyed him in anticipation of her crouching down and beginning to help him. When they dug a deep enough hole, the boy gently laid the small girl inside. Getting up he walked over to what seemed like a stuffed hand made bear. Picking it up, he placed it lightly in her tiny hands before he covered her with the rich soil.

When finished the boy looked over guessingly at Retsu, "You're a soul reaper?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He looked her over, scrutinizing her with his black orbs, "Why don't ya just have on those black robes? Ya got a white coat with a four on the back."

She smiled as she playfully ruffled his hair, "That's because I'm a captain."

He smirked as he pushed her hand away, "A captain? Ya must be pretty strong then…Wanna fight?"

Retsu giggled politely behind her hand, this boy was indeed full of surprises, "I'll just end up beating you."

He frowned as he folded his lanky arms over his chest, "I can beat ya!"

This time she laughed out right, "No you can't. I am a captain I have learned my shikai and bankai."

He blinked a few times before cocking his head to the side like a tiny puppy, confusion written all over his scrunched up face, "What are ya talkin' bout?"

She thought for a moment to herself, he's just a child, and maybe he just learned about his ragged edged blade form the way he's awkwardly caressing it, "Your sword is what is known as a zanpakuto."

Another blink and a wave of perplexity, "A what?"

"A zanpakuto," she held out her blade, "each has a name, for example mine is Minazuki."

He glanced down at his unknown blade, "A name? How'd ya learn that?"

"It told me."

"It spoke to ya?"

"Yes…can you hear it?"

He shook his head, "Nope. It don't talk to me."

"It _doesn't_ talk to you."

He snorted, "Yeah whatever. What's a shikoo and banka?"

"A shikai and bankai? That's the power your zanpakuto holds within."

He smirked, "Power huh? Well I got a lot of it!" Suddenly his reaitsu spiked, creating a pillar of yellow watched as he giggled darkly, before a cough racked through his form. The reaitsu died down as his vision blurred. He began to fall.

Rushing over she caught him and examined him in her arms, "It seems you're dehydrated and have lost a good amount of blood from previous wounds. You need your rest."

He tried to push her away as he struggled within her grasp, "Let me go! I don't need no one's help." She obliged but watched as he stumbled and fell onto the bloody ground.

Crouching over him, she tenderly scooped him back up, "Are you alone?"

He didn't answer. It was already obvious.

"What's your name?"

He was silent for a moment before warily and stubbornly replying, "I don't got one."

"Oh," she began to carry him away from the revolting battle field, "My name is Unohana Retsu."

He chuckled, "Retsu? So that means you're violent?"

She shook her head, "Oh heavens no! I'm a healer."

He looked up into her face, black eyes bright with a child's curiosity, "Why are ya healer? Why don't ya like ta fight?"

She smiled down at him, "I have fought for a long time, and have lost a good number of people I cared about. Now all I want to do is save people, so that no one feels the pain of loss and regret." She stopped by a river and kindly set him down near the water, "Tell me little one, have you ever felt the pain of loss and loneliness?"

His eyes fell upon the silver water as he leaned over to drink, "Everyday of my life, Retsu-chan." He then drank and drank to ease the pain this kind and caring woman showed him.

She as well leaned over to drink away her pain that she, herself, bestowed upon herself.

When he ended his attack at his soul, the boy looked over at the older lady, "Why are ya here in this hell hole, Retsu-chan?"

She hesitated at bringing her hands towards her mouth. Dropping them to her lap she faced the lanky young man, "I came to bring you to Soul Society, little one."

He looked away, "I don't wanna leave."

She gently laid her hand on top of his, "Why is that? You are not safe here."

He shook his head, "I made a promise to someone that I would train here and become worthy of the name they chose for me."

The powerful woman gazed at him fascinatingly, "And what name would that be?"

He turned and grinned at her, a shark toothed smile, "My name will be Kenpachi!"

She gasped, did this boy understand the viciousness of the name, "Kenpachi?"

"Yup!" He stood up and pointed at himself, "I'm gonna become the greatest swordsman in the world!"

He was young and naïve, she thought as she gazed thoughtfully at him. He doesn't understand what that means, "I see." Standing up she looked down at him, "Very well, I won't force you to come with me, but," she leaned down so that they were eye to eye, "You have to promise me that you'll take care of yourself and won't push yourself too hard. I don't want you to die out here."

He laughed as he nodded, "Don't worry 'bout me! I'll be okay."

She chuckled as she stood and picked up Minazuki, "I must return to the Gotei 13." She glanced over at him, "Behave Kenpachi."

He tensed for a moment before he lunged forward hugging her around her waist, "Don't go Retsu-chan!"

Her eyes softened as she dropped her sword and wrapped her arms around his tearful form, "I must Kenpachi. I have duties that I must attend to."

The boy only held on tighter, body shaking with the tears that were held for years and years, "I love you Retsu-chan!"

A small tear escaped her dark blue eyes, "I love you too, Kenpachi-kun."

After a few moments the boy forced himself away from her soft loving features. His dark eyes were now red and puffy as he grumbled a, "Leave woman! I don't need your help!'

She smiled again before placing a kiss on his forehead, "We will meet again. I promise."

He nodded as he snarled a feeble, "You better!"

Picking up her sword, Unohana Retsu turned and flash stepped away from the little boy and the pain she felt imbedded into her mind. _"Don't worry Kenpachi, we will meet again, I swear to you."_

_Here and Now…_

Unohana had kept her promise to the little boy, from the day next to the river, to the day he killed the previous Kenpachi and became captain. She had smiled as she watched him trudge around with the little girl on his back, for years and years, but she never spoke to him about the incident centuries ago. Why bring up the past when it was the here and now?

(AN: You can either stop here or read on for some KenUno fluff! Or you can just review, please?)

A knock sounded at her door, "Isane I already told you, do not worry about the paperwork, I've got it under control."

The door creaked opened, "Well that's nice ta hear. Wanna do mine then?"

That husky voice! She spun around, "Oh Captain Zaraki! What are you doing here?"

His grin widened even wider, "Just wanted to stop by and say hello to an old friend."

A blush slowly seeped onto her milk white cheeks, "Y-you remember?"

He closed the door as he skulked toward her, "I thought ya forgotten 'bout me Retsu-chan." He stood over her, eye blazing with a mischievous spark, "But ya see, I haven't forgotten 'bout you." His hand gently took her chin in his grasp as he kissed her forehead.

When he pulled away, both had large smiles on their faces as she giggled, "How romantic, only a kiss on the forehead?"

He grinned and leaned down, "It seems you've kept your promise ta me. You're an angel Retsu-chan."

Her eyes met his, "Why haven't you approached me earlier?"

He stroked her cheek, "I don't know, kinda nervous and scared you'd reject me or some shit like that. I thought ya met someone."

She reached up and cupped his face in her soft hands, "I would never Kenpachi-kun...I feel kinky."

He bellowed with laughter, as he buried his face into the side of her neck, "Why?"

"Well, let's see. The young boy I met centuries ago, now a full grown man, is the one I love…That's kind of disturbing."

He pulled her closer to his massive form, "Fuck that Retsu-chan," and with that he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

When they pulled away, she sent him a sly smile, "Promise you will never leave me."

"I swear to you, Unohana Retsu."

An: Ok Please REVIEW and tell me how it was, if you like it, hate it, how has your day been!!!


End file.
